love life
by RajVi kevi fan
Summary: its a kevi fic...my first try so plz r and r
1. Chapter 1

A handsome man sleeping on bed holding a girl by her waist...they were covered with a blanket...their hands were entangled with each other lovingly...they were having a contended smile on face.

there sleep was disturbed byk his phone call...

he picked up call with an irritated expression and before he could say anything the caller stormed

caller:yar ye kia harkat hai KAVIN tumhe mene raat ko PURVI k ghar bheja tha k file le kar ao magar tum ho k us waqt se ghayab ho...kia mein pooch sakta hun k aap kahan hai...

Kavin:arey yar DUSHU kuch bolne ka mauka to do...i m really sorry yar wo actually mein bhool gaya k mein file lene aya tha to yahin reh gaya...sorry yar dekh tu samajh na please

Dushyant:acha acha baba theek hai...maaf kia magar kia ab bhi ghar nhi ana ya purvi ke saath hi rehna hai(in teasing tone)

a rha hun...irritated kavin said

after disconnecting call he saw that his lady love also awake with a killing smile on her face ge smiled seeing her and kissed her forehead...after sometime they did breakfast and as it was day off he bid her bye and went to his house...

Both were really happy about last night but they didn't knew that a storm was coming in their lives...


	2. Chapter 2

kavin returned home and both brothers spent quality time with each other...with cute nok jhok and now THE NEXT MORNING

both of them picked up purvi from her house and went to bureau...

IN BUREAU

trio went inside and later duo along with acp sir came...all started doing their work...suddenly the bureau's main door flung open and a girl wearing black tight jeans and white shirt high ponytail of her wavy brown hair and a sling bag on her shoulder came in and said INSPECTOR ANJALIE REPORTING ON DUTY SIR all faces turned towards her and duo welocomed her with a warm smile she was introduced to all and anjalie came to kavin but he did not paid any attention so she felt bad as she started feeling for him and he even knew that

After some days dushu was on a mission for about two days so kavin was alone at home anjalie came and told kavin about her feelings but kavin told her with anger that purvi is his life so he rejected her...

he was just too much angry and he went to purvi's house he rang the doorbell and purvi opened the door but was surprised to see kavin...kavin just hugged her tightly and told her everything...she was quite surprised but thought to first comfort kavin his love so she tried her best kavin was still feeling as if he will loose purvi but he ignored that feeling and just huuged her tightly both slept in each other's arms waiting for a bright future but their luck was not with them their was something else in their fate

SUSPENSE GUYS PLZ R N R

THNK U ALL REVIEWERS AND SORRY FOR SUCH SHORT UPDATES ACTUALLY THIER ARE SOME PERSONAL PROBLEMS BUT I PROMISE TO GIVE YOU A LONG UPDATE NEXT TIME MAY BE TOMMOROW OR TODAY

MY NEXT FICTION WOULD BE A SACHVI OR RAJVI

STAY BLESSED:)

TC

BYE


	3. Chapter 3

NEXT MORNING

everyone went to bureau and started working but anjalie was not present there,after sometime vineet said

"sir aaj anjalie naar nhi a rhi uske pas ek file thi wo chahiye mujhe...i think mein usse file le ata hun aur pooch bhi aunga ke wo ayi kiun nhi"

ACP sir nodded at this and went to his cabin

here kavin was also worried as well as purvi about last night but they remained quite

AT ANJALIE'S HOUSE

vineet went and was shocked to see the door open and some blood stains there he took out his gun and went inside

he got another shock by seeing anjalie in a pool of blood as she had cut her nerve and now was in an unconsious state...she had written a note also but vineet did not read it and just kept it in his pocket and called whole cid team in hospital

IN HOSPITAL

anjalie was being operated and whole team was outside

kavin was standing with the support of wall and purvi was trying to console him suddenly vineet asked ACP sir to read the letter and he was shocked and he just went close to kavin and slapped him hard

everyone was super shocked including kavin

he was beaten so badly that blood started oozing from his mouth

ACP sir said

.

.

.

.

.

.

.CLIFF HANGER

thnx to all reviewers and sorry for late update coz eid is coming so i cant update much easily but i wil update as soon as possible

sorry i forgot to mention that dushu is back from mission


End file.
